Description: This application requests the continued support of the Temple University member institution and six CGOP affiliates. Temple represents a relatively small facility, 505 beds, yet it has modern programs and full clinical resource capabilities. The application admits that this is a relatively new oncologic team. However, most of the ingredients essential for success are in place and SWOG leadership is well represented within this group. The Temple group continues to make leadership and research contributions to SWOG. Dr. MacDonald is chair of the Gastrointestinal Committee, Vice-Chair of the Gastrointestinal Tumor Biology Subcommittee, and study coordinator for INT-0116. Other members, Dr. Silvana Martino, Dr. Patrick Thomas, and Dr. Kenneth Mangan, are involved with central SWOG activities as committee chair and study coordinators, respectively. Research contributions of Temple include pilot molecular biologic correlate studies, and thymidylate synthase regulation and apoptosis studies integrated into SWOG GI cancer protocols. The organization of the Philadelphia Bone Marrow Transplant Consortium, by Dr. Kenneth Mangan, led to a Philadelphia BMT protocol which tested high dose chemotherapy with stem cell support for breast cancer and lead to an intergroup SWOG trial. In addition to leadership and research, a strength of this member institution is its minority recruitment. Temple serves a large population of African-American (45 percent) and Hispanics (15 percent). Twenty-six percent of patients accrued are African-American.